The Administrative Core will provide centralized administrative leadership to ensure successful coordination, communication, and resource allocation among the projects. An overarching goal of this Core is to create an environment that supports research progress by alleviating the burden of administrative tasks for the investigators. The first of two specific aims is to ensure that there is optimal coordination and information sharing between the individual subprojects and cores. This will be accomplished through the facilitation of formal and informal communication between the investigators, and where applicable, consultants, on each of the projects and cores via regularly established conference calls and face-to-face meetings. The second aim is to effectively monitor the budgets within the projects and cores that comprise this P01, communicate financial information to the investigators, and provide timely progress reports to NIA on the status of the P01, its projects, and cores. The activities of this P01 will be housed within the PSID administrative structure, which has developed over the past nearly 40 years to promote interdisciplinary and collaborative data collection and research through federal sponsorship. The PSID itself is housed within the Survey Research Center (SRC) at the Institute for Social Research (ISR), home to several large national surveys including the Survey of Consumers, the Health and Retirement Study, the National Survey of Family Growth, and Monitoring the Future. SRC has become a national and international leader in interdisciplinary social science research involving the collection and analysis of federally-sponsored data from scientific sample surveys. The location of this program grant within SRC and ISR allows it to be directly connected to the substantial administrative resources of the larger organization with decades of experience administering all aspects of federally-funded grants. The program project will be administered by the same administrative team within SRC that administers the PSID and related projects such as the Child Development Supplement and the Transition into Adulthood study. The members of the administrative team proposed in this core are members of the SRC Key Administrators Group, headed by the Associate Director of the Survey Research Center who is a member of a larger administrative body within the University of Michigan. This Key Administrators Group is directly connected to the University of Michigan's Division of Research Development and Administration whose mission it is to provide guidance on all aspects of carrying out externally funded research. Core A will be led by Robert Schoeni, who is also the Leader of Core B and the Principal Investigator of Project 1 and the P01 as a whole.